Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating photos/videos to be taken/made using a plurality of different preview images taken with at least two cameras.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, a mobile terminal of a smartphone type is supplied and tends to be equipped with a high-performance camera. Since the mobile terminal can conveniently share an image or video taken with the camera of its own with an external terminal or the like, a use frequency of the mobile terminal is increasingly rising.
Generally, a mobile terminal of a smartphone type includes cameras provided to front and rear surfaces of the mobile terminal, respectively. However, a preview image taken with one camera is displayed only at a time in camera photograph mode of a related art mobile terminal. In order to watch a view taken with the other camera, it is inconvenient for a user to input a camera switch mode.